User talk:Meat and Taters
Archive 2 Aww, it's not insane, you said I didn't have a sense of humour, proved you wrong I've been laughing my head off writing with you, anywho hope all's forgiven, I've forgiven u. cya :) RE: Very Funny #Halopediaman was wrong. #Its called Halo Fanon, not Halo Fanon Lets Be Hilarious. #Okay, look, i'll be honest, H3 'DID say those things. I have them all logged onto my PC until i feel like deleting them, and it doesn't let me edit them. Why would i lie about what H3 said anyway? I think you should look into theses things. Why would he tell you he did say them in the first place? because he knows you'd hate him for it, and he doesn't want that. From now on, its over, just be quiet about the whole thing, and we can both get on with our lives... Don't go deleting any more comments from Teedle's talk page, or I may have to punish you. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:34, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Um, I looked at them, and they made my mouth twitch occasionally, there might have been a joke in them that was allright, but nothing I can remember. I can't speak for everyone here on how we like our comedy...or anything else really...so I won't speak at all but if you're treading through stupid humour and it can be hard to pull off, I haven't seen to many things that are so stupid there funny cause you can miss the laughs with random dull-witted idiocy and that happend pretty often in Teedle(allmost on par with the likes of Epic Movie, think about it, I'm comparing Teedle with that...thing), but if you make an edit on any of those others, ppl will see them in recent changes and there's a good chance of them then being flamed too. Well good luck with whatever it is you do now, maybe make some real articles or join an RP if you want to at least talk to more people on this site without angst revolving around flame. bye Understandable, but it's against site policy; we keep them there so we can see what's already been said, and so we can point out errors or truths in those statements. Stops future arguements after one's been resolved too, if people actually read them. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:56, 19 January 2009 (UTC) i r back i r bak, wazzap User:CaptainNate New IRC im on it Accept My Apology Dear Meat & Taters, I'm really sorry for the disgusting behaviour of my Fellow Halo Fanon members, I just hope you be the bigger man and forget about it. Sincerest Apologies and Warmest Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I have lost a whole lot of respect for them, it was horrible and demeaning and I wont look or feel the same way about any of them. Warmest Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:23, 1 February 2009 (UTC) IRC/Sig I heard about what happened. The key has been turned, and a plan has been set in motion. Anyway, to your sig - the picture is rather large, may consider downsizing it. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 20:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :You cannot know, reclaimer, not yet. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 21:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::You cannot know, reclaimer, not yet. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 21:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::Sadly, I cannot tell you now. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 21:13, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Join #colbertology on the IRC please bud :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Signature Policy Please fix your current signature as it is against policy to have an image bigger than 20px. First warning given.-5ub7ank(7alk) 21:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Sorry it has taken me so long to respond, I only just got it. Nothing really new for me, been doing a lot of RPing. How bad of a flaming was it, and does it have anything to do with all of your humor articles being deleted without warning? I'm sorry to hear that, I'm pretty sure you need to at least get some warning before that happens. That's really crazy. Humor Articles Yes. I was not for them Humor articals, but I'm not for them being unjustly deleted. Send a message to Ajax 013(he deleted them) and give good reasons to keep them. Trust me. I lost my faviorate Battleship to an Admin, but I got it back...eventually. ---- Link:http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/delete What it said: *19:35, February 1, 2009 Ajax 013 (Talk | contribs) deleted "The Beast" ‎ (Gruntipedia reject) *19:35, February 1, 2009 Ajax 013 (Talk | contribs) deleted "Teedle the Crackhead Grunt" ‎ (Gruntipedia reject) *19:35, February 1, 2009 Ajax 013 (Talk | contribs) deleted "Lunch Liberators" ‎ (Gruntipedia reject) *19:35, February 1, 2009 Ajax 013 (Talk | contribs) deleted "The Prophet of Haters" ‎ (Gruntipedia reject) Article Delete That's definitely too little of a warning to delete no less than 4 articles. I'd always thought that a warning must be given with the reasons for deletion in it... you should definitely talk to someone about this. You were right. That story was much too long. I lost interest in writing it and had it deleted because I would never have finished it at the rate I was going. I did find time to write Halo: Team Kopis in a single day when I had a lot of free time. It is definitely not very cheerful (humor is more your thing, I don't have much talent for it), but I felt proud to finish it. do you have an email address? don't worry it's not bad but I would like to have it on record please email me at relentlessrecusant@gmail.com, thanks :) RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 05:55, 2 February 2009 (UTC) DUDE! Jables *READ IT!!!! Its a parody of my Favorite band Tenacious D *User:CaptainNate IRC Comment That comment on IRC from me was true. Your articles were esentually copied from Gruntipedia and had references removed, not to mention they wern't THAT funny. So, DON'T ZAP ME,Bro! :P SPARTAN-118 or S-118. Slayer Article It's a very imaginative take on H3 multiplayer, I like it. To avoid further complaints on it's talk page, you might want to put some kind of template up or something. Perhaps you could invent a template for articles such as this? I've never been 100% sure myself, but I'll walk you through what I do know: *Create a new page named Template:X (X stands for whatever you want to name it) *Open a new window and go to the edit page of a template similar to the one you're creating. *Copy everything from that page and paste it onto your own. *From there (for me anyway) it's trial and error. Just use logical thinking when looking at the near-indecipherable wall of HTML text and edit it to conform with the template you want to make. *Remember to use the preview button to make sure that you didn't make any mistakes before you save the page. =Article comment= Your welcome meat and taters. I have been a fan of your works for a while now, and I have a preference to stuff involving real time battles, so when a article is both... PURE EPICNESS Blade bane 06:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC)Blade bane The picture is somewhat big. Please resize it to 20-40 pixels...-5ub7ank(7alk) 16:19, 11 February 2009 (UTC) RE: About Time Hey, thanks ! You can find my pride and joy here, along with links to my other work.